Episode 3: A Sound of Thunder
Tag : "On this episode of The Flop House we examine A Sound of Thunder—the movie that made Ray Bradbury prematurely roll over in his non-existent grave." Official Show Notes : "The Flop House team listend to (and, unfortunately, watches) A Sound of Thunder. Meanwhile, Simon plans a diamond heist, Stu does a little Edward Burns match, and Dan apologizes for things he didn't do...and the entire gang would rather be watching a film about a crime-fighting dinosaur." Movie Summary Premise Story * Dan reads the Wikipedia summary, then we join the others in the Flop House. * Stuart noticed the movie was about time travel. In the subtext. Dan was just listening to the Back to the Future commentary track. In the context of that movie, time travel works. Not here. Simon says nobody should make time travel movies. :: * It's as if people from the future came back to our time and shot people in the electric chair, or Simon before he gets hit by a subway train. Why don't they see all those other jerks going back to kill the same dinosaur? * Ben Kingsley was in this movie. He was wearing a white wig and a permanent shit-eating grin. * There is literally no potentially practical effect in this movie that wasn't done in CGI. It's like George Lucas's hair, it doesn't exist. He looks more and more like Wicket as he gets older. Time makes Ewoks of us all. * Stuart's favorite monster was the fish monster. Stuart is not a scientist, but the movie plays loose and easy with evolution. * The character who suddenly reveals he can hot-wire cars is an example of good screenwriting. Directors should strangle the audience with celluloid. * Dan is a total dick for making them watch this. He should apologize for the movie to the world. * Stuart's spirits lifted when he saw there was some nudity in the movie. Maybe it was those weird dinosaur monkeys but there was no brief nudity or long nudity. But you don't want to be the guy who says "brief nudity" when it's "only 1/3 of the movie". * Who's the bad guy in this movie? Time is kind of a dick. Final Judgments * This movie sucked all the joy out of me. He can't figure out why people didn't have fun with making the movie, with flame breathing dinosaurs or dinosaurs driving cars shaped like people. Ben Kingsley was in the movie and Blood Rain. It makes him respect Kingsley more. Stuart thinks he may also be F. Murray Abraham. (Simon) * If it had carried through brief nudity or the dinosaurs had talked, maybe. But it didn't. He doesn't recommend it to anybody, and wants to die. (Stuart) * Does not recommend the movie to be watched at all. (Dan) Episode Highlights Tangents * How much better would this movie have been if someone went back and killed the King of the Vikings and dinosaurs evolved into talking people and were trying to keep them from fixing the timeline. It would be like Theodore Rex, the Whoopi Goldberg movie where she is a cop who partners with a police officer tyrannosaurus rex. He's superintelligent and can pass the detective's test. It should have been called Detectivesaurus Rex or Magnum P. Rex. The director of that movie made two episodes of ''Freddy's Nightmares''. Movie Pitches Quotes Recommendations * (Simon) @Time * (Stuart) @Time * (Dan) @Time * (Simon) @Time * (Simon) @Time Simon: The Burbs. A really good movie. And the Gremlins. We should review those movies. Stuart: He's excited to see Eastern Promises. Really he's recommending his own anticipation of Eastern Promises. Okay, then Death Proof. He did it, guys. Dan: Flushed Away. (Simon: The Ghoulies was also a good movie.) Category:Episodes Category:Edward Burns Category:Ben Kingsley Category:David Oyelowo Category:Chicago Category:Peter Hyams Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies Category:Time Travel Category:Financial Flops